The 13 kings
by Psassifrass
Summary: (So its my version mixed with traditional mythological creatures and folklore) Magic is a powerful thing in a world without. . . it tells the beginning and falling of a great kingdom in an alternate earth called "MELIVARAH"


**_sorry about the terrible grammar and spelling . . .regardless i hope you enjoy_**

 ** _(work in progreas)_**

There is a world,yes a Marvelous world it is much like ours. An alternate plane called Melivarah it is slightly bigger more vast filled with beauty,magic,and strange creatures  
 ** _Chapter one_**  
This is a story of that place how it began, rose, and how it almost ended  
A long long long time ago the world of melivarah its land was filled with much sadness it was a barren rock with very few living creatures only one being that loved its land  
it was made up of the earth mingled with jagged black rocks,crystals,sand,weeds,and dust of the most ancient kind although he loved his world his heart was filled with holes of loniness he had been alone except for the dried plants,roots ,and dirt of his world how he existted he did not know . . .for he did not even have a name  
The sky was dark not a single star shined the creature of rock laid looking up at the sky watching as a small glow of light became closer and closer eventually sparkling like a firework splitting into two different directions one was a bright purple mingled with darkness the other was iridescent shimmering as it fell to melivarahs desolate ground the creature unaware what was to come  
For many years the creature roamed his land noticing new plants,animals,and even water started to apear he just wondered about in his blissful ignorance  
Part two  
He began to notice many changes even to himself he walked admiring the changes that over took the bleak ground things he never even could have imagined began to live and grow carelessly even on him small puff ball rodent like creatures took to living inside of him  
He didn't mind it eased his loneliness his mind filled with knowledge day by day learning of the new things  
He wondered coming across a strange opening like crack in the earth it was was like a hard splash of opal like stone plant and animal life seemed to flourish around this spot he felt a curious feeling for the first time  
He tried squeezing through he was able to fit perfectly into the cave the walls were smooth like glass the stone glew faintly enough to see as he walked he could feel a strange sensation static like a bright light sparkled then went away something scurried between his legs frightening him the little family of puff balls made a hissing noise the jolt upsetting them he made a shushing noise calming them with hushed tones  
A strange sound wrang out inside the cave the tight space making it even louder the creature scrunched down covering his ears instinctively the fuzz family cried out he quickly grabbed them covering them to protect them the sound stopped  
He still continued making it to a split one was bright the other seemed ominous he took the darker path stumbling sliding down into an empty cavern filled with water and crystals hanging from the ceeling the pond was so brightly lit up it was as if he could see the universe its big black eyes widened in awe he stood gaping until he saw something across the water right in the center  
He gulped never seeing or touching water like a child he wondered over to the edge scared putting only part of his stone foot it was cool against his hard skin he walked through it surprised at how lucid it was he walked straight only going ankle deep when he made it to the center  
He could see a being frozen in clear glass it was amazing his heart raced never before had he seen something so incredible it was so delicate its skin as white as milk with a faint tint of glitter its hair was long flowing over its shoulders  
Its ears long pointed like an elf its eyes appeared to be big but closed horns wrapped its head like a crown he had urges he'd never felt he reached out hugging the awkward stone it was so warm as if it was alive the eyes of the creature popped open it stared down at him the rock became liquid the creature fell into his arms they both seemed surprised all it could manage to say in a delicate soft tone "hurry we. . Must"  
She tried pushing herself "we must go before the whisper comes"  
He stared confused she fainted  
The cave shook he ran as fast as he could splashing he could feel something from this being he was changing she was changing her skin was becoming softer his skin became fleshy the fuzzy creatures began to change he could feel his mind expanding he knew things he would have never thought felt things that he could understand  
Looking down at the sleeping goddess he cradled in his arms he began to think unusual things stones fell from his skin as he ran through the small cavern  
Making it out as if he was being reborn, reborn into something more


End file.
